Not Too Careful
by IdeasWithNoStory
Summary: Love can happen without notice. It grows and implants itself, and one day, it is just there: feeding off every touch, every glance, growing stronger. And if it is destroyed, who will be there to pick up the pieces. The pairing is all over the place, so some Kaoru/Hikaru to start with; a lot of Hikaru/Haruhi angst, but the main pairing of this story will be eventual Kaoru/Kyoya!
1. Chapter 1

So here is my first story. All I have to say is the bolded text is straight out of Chapter 18 Ouran High School Host Club, so thank Bisco Hatori for that as well as the characters! Just trying to set the scene by adding subtext to preordained dialogue. The rest is mine, as well as everything in the following chapters (at least that's the plan). Please be kind!

**"Here's a watermelon. This one's a good one!"**

**"Oh… Thanks"** The redhead said, accepting the melon and waving as Arai mounted his delivery bike and road back towards his uncle's shop. The other boy continued to stand there, hand still raised, rueful smile placed on his face. His mirror image watched the waving twin's expression, and could only wonder if either of their faces had held such an expression before. One tinged with sadness. With guilt. With resigned longing.

Or maybe Kaoru was just looking too deeply into the recent events leading up to his twin's debacle of a date. Though just in case, he amended to keep a closer eye on Hikaru to insure his twins emotional safety. Though Kaoru did support Hika branching out emotionally, and definitely found his brothers' oblivious crush on Haruhi cute, Kaoru didn't think it would get all that serious. They were only in high school after all, and had only known Haruhi a few months—

**"By the way, Kaoru"** a suave voice cut into his internal musings, **"you meant for Hikaru to learn some compassion on that date. Did you think about the possibility that he might fall in love?"** Onyx eyes flashed knowledgeably behind the glare of his seniors glasses. The fact that Kyoya-senpai even felt the need to mention love as a possibility made Kaoru's heart lurch in fear. What if he was right? What if Hikaru was already too far gone? How could Kaoru help his twin when he himself was still inexperienced with love?

With a strike of clarity, Kaoru remembered Kyoya-senpai always made contingency plans for all possibilities, and seemed to hold others to similar standards. It didn't mean each possible outcome would happen, nor that they were likely. Quickly he covered his pause with a flippant shrug.

**"Oh, That… That won't happen yet. After all, Hikaru is still an idiot"**

Kyoya smiled at him, glancing out over their chattering group of friends. **"We do have our fair share of idiots in the club."**

**"That's for sure."** Kaoru scoffed, looking towards their friends as well, gaze zeroing in on his mirror image. He watched as Hikaru said something rude to the king, slinging an arm casually around Haruhis shoulder and leaning on her as both twins often did. Hikaru glanced down, eyes meeting their shorter classmates and laughing. And Haruhi laughed back. Kaoru felt a tightening in his chest as a taut smile automatically spread across his face.

It would all be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I take forever, but i swear it's going somewhere! hope you like it!**

* * *

They lay across the king sized bed, feet hanging off opposite ends, heads pressed next to one another, red hair mingling with newly dyed brown. They had been laying like that for almost an hour, neither one speaking, simply breathing in the calming proximity of one another. Finally, Hikaru reached his hand up, knotting his fingers with Kaoru's.

"I have to tell her"

Kaoru's felt the ever familiar tightening begin in his chest. Worrying over his brother's love life was going to give him permanent heart palpitations, he just knew it. "I know."

What else could he say? Hikaru had gone somewhere Kaoru could not follow. Kaoru had never been in love. The only people he had ever loved were himself and Hikaru. This whole confession thing was getting a little bit out of hand. Neither of them were ever sure when or how or where Hikaru should try to confess, so he just ended up pushing it off, drawing out the whole painful experience for the both of them.

It had been months since Hikaru had begun to notice his feelings for Haruhi exceeded that of a master and its play thing. With gentle (and sometimes not so gentle) prodding from his twin, Hikaru had come to terms with the fact that he loved Haruhi. He just wasn't sure what to do now. As any sibling would do once their counterpart forces them to realize something better left unknown, Hikaru place responsibility upon Kaoru to figure out what to do. Unfortunately, though Kaoru is one to put on a smile and act composed for his loved ones benefit, he was just as lost on the subject of love as any high school boy who had never had a romantic relationship. The closest semblance of one Kaoru had experienced is the relationship he portrayed with his brother for the benefit of the Host Club.

Not knowing what to do, finding the once peaceful silence deafening, Kaoru did the only thing he could: squeeze his brother's fingertips and helped him plan out (for the eighth time) how to confess to Haruhi.

"So when would you do it?" He asked Hikaru, who groaned and flailed in response.

"I don't know, I don't know! No matter where we go, Tono is always there watching over us, it's impossible to say anything while he is pitifully, _obliviously_, protecting her like a 'father'." He finally bursts out. Kaoru feels his heart warm a little at the response, though none of it shone on his face during such a serious moment; he would not allow that. The fact that Hikaru was even considering Tamaki when contemplating his confession at all was a sign that he had grown a lot in the realm of emotional maturity. Kaoru felt pride for his brother's growth, but also a small pang of another unidentified emotion. Upon further contemplation, he realized it was relief. Why on earth would he be feeling relief at his brother's confessional dilemma…? "I don't think I will be able to confess if he is there, looming over our shoulder." Hikaru concludes huffing his distress and settling on the bed, pressing closer to Kaoru. Kaoru, in response, cuddles closer to his brother, pushing back the revelation of his growing relief to be examined later.

"Then we will have to find a time where Tono isn't there." Kaoru pointed seemingly pointed out the obvious; mind already speeding towards a plan, one he only had to convince Hikaru of it being his own. "Maybe the ski trip coming up? Only our grade is going so far…" Kaoru trailed off, letting the idea sink into his brother's mind.

"The ski trip!" Hikaru exclaimed, proceeding to continue to ramble off ideas, being gently directed by intermittent comments from Kaoru. Hikaru continued his bipolar ranting, switching back and forth from excited to anxious at the idea he might actually be able to confess to Haruhi. When he finally fell into a dazed sort of day dreaming state, contemplating the possibilities of the new found plan, Kaoru slipped from the bed, sidling into the twins bathroom and shutting the door behind him with a stifled sigh. He leaned against the pristine, albeit ridiculously large counter top, and whipped out his cell phone. Scrolling through recent messages, he opened a name surprisingly close to the top and pressed "reply".

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Heyy, could you possibly try to keep the Club**

**from getting the idea to come on our grades **

**ski ****trip? Hika is FINALLY gonna confess if I **

**can ****get him some alone time with Haruhi… lol**

Kaoru waited a few moments, letting the water in the sink run on the off chance Hikaru surfaced from la la land long enough to notice his brothers silent absence. Kaoru felt his phone vibrated and quickly flicked the screen to unlock it as he checked Kyoya's reply.

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**Re: I will.**

Kaoru smiled at the curt reply, thankful his scary senpai could actually be counted on for just about anything if it pertained to a member of the club. Kaoru thought Kyoya-sempai fit Tamaki's dubbed role of "mother". Though he was strict, cold, and sometimes downright frightening, Kyoya protected each club member fiercely, whether they were aware of it or not. His thumbs quickly tapped out a reply.

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Re:Re: Thank you! **

** xoxoxo ;D**

Knowing better than to expect a reply to his blatantly obnoxious message, Kaoru locked his phone an slipped it into his pocket. Turning the water from the sink off, he leaned onto the counter top, taking a deep breath and blowing it out slowly. Raising his head, Kaoru met his own amber eyes in the mirror.

_It's all going to be fine._


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm gonna branch out of following the actual Ourna story soon, but here is what happened from Kaoru's POV on the ski trip! Hikaru confession comming up. Oh the drama! Hope you like. And hope someone somewhere is actually enjoying the story, even though I am terrible with the updates. Dont hate me!**

* * *

Kaoru watched his twin flail around in the snow, sobbing uncontrollably about what a "terrible person" he had been to Tamaki. Apparently, telling their blond senior that he was in love with Haruhi and needed to be alone with her on the ski trip was the straw that broke Hikaru's precarious sanity.

****_Are we really brothers?_ Kaoru thought to himself, secretly berating himself for encouraging his twin to get alone time with Haruhi on the trip. Obviously, he didn't tell Hikaru about his previous precautions to keep the Club from coming, and now was regretting that his decision inadvertently caused his brother pain.

"CALM DOWN!" he yelled at Hikaru, picking him up and throwing him roughly into the snow. Kaoru went on to give the snow covered boy a long spiel about not taking so much upon himself, making big things out of small problems. Inside, Kaoru felt a twinge of amusement, realizing he was doing the same as his brother, only _he_ was able to hold it together— for all intensive purposes.

After convincing Hikaru to tone down the hysterics, the two went to find Haruhi as Kaoru reassessed his plan for the two love birds in his head. The revelation that Haruhi would have to share a room with a boy, since the entire grade though she was one herself, made the perfect opportunity for Kaoru to encourage some romantic alone time for his brother and the boys crush. Humming happily to himself as he finished unpacking his bag in the room he now shared with chairmen, he fell upon the soft hotel bed and patted himself on the back for a job well done. The unusual tight feeling in his chest was back, but Kaoru was sure that was caused by his worry that Hikaru might screw things up without Kaoru to watch over him.

Kaoru forced his muscles to relax, slipping into a state where he hovered between wakefulness and sleep; he was unexpectedly jolted by his phone going off on the night stand. Groaning, he reached for the phone, noticing that the chairmen had left their room at some point. Flicking the screen, Kaoru opened the new message.

**From: Hikaru**

**This is sooo awkard! Come save me **

**Kaoru! **

***crying in corner* D,: **

_Jeez, Hika_…Kaoru rolled his eyes and typed his reply quickly.

**To: Hikaru**

**Re: Okay, okay. I'll come to your **

**room in like, 20 min and we'll all go**

**to the baths, Kay?**

He pressed send, and in a matter of seconds, his phone vibrated indicating Hikaru responded.

**From: Hikaru**

**Re:Re: Fine. Just hurry.**

Kaoru rolled his eyes once again at his brothers pathetic begging, and began to gather his bath things. He sat down on his bed, deciding to let Hikaru stew for a while. A surprised laugh burst out of Kaoru when his phone went off again, and he decided he underestimated how desperate Hikaru must be. He picked up his phone and frowned, realizing the message was not from his brother.

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**Come to the lobby. Mori-senpai and **

**Hunny-senpai are with me. We **

**have a problem. **

Kaoru's frown deepened, a pang of fear spiking through him. Quickly changing back into a set of proper clothes, he shoved his phone and key card into his pocket before smoothly exiting the room, reminding himself not to run through the hotel like a lunatic, as if he was actually worried.

Stepping into the lobby, his eyes were immediately draw to the foreboding trio of hosts, taking in their grim expressions and guarded stances.

_What the hell…?_

* * *

"Just go back to the room and _sleep_!" Kaoru muttered, getting irritated at his brother's stubbornness. "Obviously you didn't sleep at all last night. If I had realized you'd be affected this way, I would have never let you share a room with Haruhi." He continued to let his irritation simmer, realizing more of it was directed towards himself rather than his brunette counterpart who was currently passes out in the snow.

_How did we miss something like this?!I thought he was just an idiot, but now that Kyoya's decided Tono has some sort of "trauma", he'll use all of that terrifying power to support his Tamaki. _Kaoru's darted towards where his senpai was standing, catching on a pair of onyx eyes before glancing away, nonchalantly. _And he knows I will do everything I can to support Hikaru. _

Kaoru walked over to where his brother stood, throwing an arm around him and trying to discretely pull him off the Chairmen. Apparently their poor classmate had become the focus of Hikaru's anger, and now they were all going to have to pay for it by trekking to the top of the mountain. Great.

Kaoru's mind was still on the topic of last night's conversation, and the apparent loss of Kyoya-senpai as an ally. He was worried about Tamaki, they all were, but Kaoru knew that the particular problem at hand could not be taken care of until they all got back home, and pushed it to the backburner as he focused on the task at hand: The confession. If Kaoru's mind hadn't been flying a mile a minute, reorganizing and reestablishing all aspects of his "master plan", he would have realized sooner the absolute mess he was about to get into.

Hikaru, keeping to his promise, had dragged Kaoru, Haruhi, and the Chairmen, onto one of the most difficult black diamond tracks at the resort. Kaoru rolled his eyes, watching the Chairmen begin to panic as Haruhi started to lose her "proactive" edge. He glanced at Hikaru, noticing his twin's downcast eyes and defeated demeanor. Kaoru started over to his brother, halting as his amber eyes were caught on the spectacle forming behind his twin: A churning mass of blackened clouds moving their way.

_Crap_.

"Kaoru, go ahead. I'll wait here with the Chairmen. It's my fault anyways." Hikaru's face was set in stone, eyes downcast, filled with another new found emotion for the Hitachiin's: Guilt.

The look on his brothers face, the tone of his voice, all of it was carved into Kaoru's mind as he slowly guided Haruhi down the mountain to get help. The tightness in his chest, the sinking in his stomach, it all grew with the distance between him and the top of that mountain; between him and Hikaru.

_I've miscalculated. And now, I might just be screwing everything up. _

He reached the bottom of the mountain, Haruhi tripping on her skis and collapsing in the snow in front of the group that awaited them. Kaoru took in the scene, rescue teams being mobilized as the students were ushered onto coaches and carriages to ferry them back to the lodge. At the center of the turmoil was their bespectacled senior, commanding the groups with a calm hand, leaving no detailed unnoticed and having no order questioned. Onyx eyes met amber as Kaoru pushed past the crowds, side stepping Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai in his rush.

"It's Hikaru! H- he and the chairmen—" Cold fingers wrapped around Kaoru's shoulder, cutting off the rest of his sentence.

"Breath." Kyoya said in a firm tone, too quiet for anyone but his kohai to hear. Once Kaoru took several deep calming breaths, his senior only asked one question, using his normal voice: "Where?"

Kaoru explained in halting sentences the situation, rebuilding his composure like a shattered wall, piece by piece. When he finished, outwardly he seemed perfectly calm and in control again, slowly processing the noise around him. Kaoru knew he needed to pay attention, needed to hear what the plan was and see if he could help in any way. It seemed that as soon as he got all the information to Kyoya, he shut down a little, knowing his senior would take care of everything. Suddenly, the cool grip was on his arm again, forcing him to look up at Kyoya's face, blinking warily.

"Mori-senpai is getting him." He told Kaoru, pausing a moment and letting the information process. Kaoru gave him a convincing smile in response, emanating an aura of competence and understanding. Kyoya eyed him for a moment, seeming to dissect the expression, before giving a command of Kaoru's own. "Go get Haruhi to the lodge. We'll be there with Hikaru shortly."

Kyoya turned away, apparently to pepper the crowd with further orders; not questioning that Kaoru would listen to his instructions. The red head felt a sliver of real amusement slip through him, infusing his smile with a more natural light before he turned to Haruhi and carried out his objective.


End file.
